The call
by pushypixieAlice
Summary: Bella answers the phone instead of Jacob, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!! Sadly I do not have any claim to Stephenie Meyer's magnificant brain. Now, I shall cry myself to sleep.**

**The Call...**

**BPOV**

He held firmly onto my hand, with the other on my chin, forcing me to look at him. I was debating between what to do, to give Jacob my dormant heart or to give him a chance for someone to love him fully and completely? Just as he was leaning in to kiss me,

"RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!"

the phone rang. THANK GOD! Phew, I was saved by the bell, literally. Jacob answered, "Hello, Swan residence." I smacked him upside the head, "Jacob Black! What the Hell are you thinking answering my phone?! LEAVE NOW!" He was gone in a flash with his tail between his legs. I picked up the phone that he dropped on the floor.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella? It's... Carlisile."

"Carlisile, really? I haven't seen you since," I couldn't go on, it hurt way too much to even think about, let alone speak about.

"Bella?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. I haven't heard from you since, um, never mind."

"I know I'm really sorry about that, I..."

"It's not your fault. I knew it would happen."

"why would you say something as absurd as that?"

"Because I always knew one day he would realize I was a worthless, plain jane and leave me. I just wasn't enough for him."

"Bella!! How could you even THINK that, let alone say it! I love you and I always will love you no matter what!"

"Edward?" This knocked me senseless. This couldn't be happening, HE LEFT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"Ummm, yes?"

Everything went blank as I was drowned out by the sea of black.

**I hope you like it. First Ever! YAY!**

**Love,**

**pushypixieAlice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie or a Meyer. Oh well.

***************************************

'Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?'

My head was spinning when I finally realized what had happened. The phone was hanging by the cord and Ed- he was still on the line. I went to go pick up the phone and interrupted his panicking.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Are you ok? What happened?"

"What do you want Edward? After all this time, after all the pain I've went through? Waiting for you to call or, or write and nothing! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!!?!?! Was leaving not enough for you? Do you want to tear me down further?!??!"

"Bella, I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant-"

"What do you mean you never MEANT to? You left. You hurt me just by doing that. How could you possibly think that wouldn't hurt me?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I made a mistake in calling you."

"No, your mistake was in leaving me when were, or I, was happy. Well, I guess because I was never enough for you."

"Don't ever think that!"

"How could I not? You left, right- how could I, how can I not think that? I know you got bored and wanted someone else. It's understandable. I am after, just human."

"You don't know anything! You were never just human, you were, are my life Bella."

"Why do you keep doing this to me Edward?'

"Doing what?"

"Giving me these annoying, little cryptic things. You say you love me, you say I'm your life, but then you leave. WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?!! Why do you keep doing this to me? WHY DID YOU CALL?"

"Alice,"

_Alice,_ that name torn through me like a shot from a gun. My best friend. My sister. I missed, miss her so much. Hearing her name was, is just as bad as hearing Edward's. She was supposed to be my sister, just another thing Edward took away when he left. He was adding salt to a wound.

"Alice? How is she? I miss her so much."

"She's fine, missing you actually. She had a vision of you falling, well _jumping,_ off a cliff. THat's why I called."

"Oh, no I would never. That must have been when I went cliff diving with a friend."

"Well, since your ok, I might as well get going."

"Don't you dare. So what, now I'm never going to hear from you again?"

"It's, it's not that simple."

"You dirty freaking liar! It's only as hard as you want it to be! You just don't want me anymore! Just say it!"

"Fine! I don't"

"You asshole! Then why do you even care if I die or not?!!? You take you from me, you take Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie and then you pull this crap and pretend like you care! Why do you keep hurting me?"

"Goodbye Bella."

"Edward DON'T!-"

But I was too late he already hung up. Never to be heard from again, or so I thought.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry, it's been forever. I hope to post more chapters but I can't promise anything. tata for now.**

**Love,**

**pushypixieAlice**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie or a Meyer. Oh well. This story is officially dedicated to EdwardLovesBella02 for helping me out of my writer's funk. Thank you so much, hope you all like it. Oh, and listen to PARAMORE- 'I Caught Myself'. Awesome song!

***************************************

EPOV:

Rosalie couldn't be right about Be- her. She couldn't be dead. The thought of that happening tears me to pieces every time. The thought of her small form: cold, hard, lifeless. Never to see her blush scarlet, I can't live like this. The thought of not knowing whether Rosalie is telling me the truth about Be- _her_ or not. Or if she was just trying to get me to come home. I couldn't be around my family. It broke their hearts to see me this broken. I've tried to act normal, but I just can't. The pain is too strong. I try not to think about her; but when I don't and I start to think about her again the pain is just so much worse. I've tried and tried but it never works, so I just leave. Thanks to Rosalie, I can't think straight. I called her, but that didn't go so well. I made another huge mistake, I lied to her **_AGAIN_**. I'm so _**STUPID**_. Why can't I ever do anything right. I just keep hurting her. I've made so many mistakes. I told her, yet again, that I didn't love her. _**HOW STUPID COULD I POSSIBLY GET?!?!?**_

_**RRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Uh-Oh, Alice.

* * *

APOV:

"Jasper, I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, I can tell." He snickered.

"Haha. No, the new line of handbags are finally coming out. Look, there are 154 _different_ colors!"

"Oh, Alice." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Whaaa-"

_Bella and Jacob in her kitchen. Jacob leaning in as if he was going to kiss her. Bella, looking unsure and scared. Trying to pull his hand away. Yet he had different ideas. As he leaned in closer, the phone rang. Bella let out a huge sigh of relief as she went to reach for the phone. Of course he beat her too it. _

_'The Swan residence.' He said in a wannabe husky voice._

_Bella was furious. 'JACOB BLACK! What do **YOU **think your doing answering **MY PHONE**, in **MY HOUSE**!!!'_

_He ran from the house with his tail between his legs. She picks up the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, Bella? It's... Carlisile."_

_"Carlisile, really? I haven't seen you since," _

_"Bella?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. I haven't heard from you since, um, never mind."_

_"I know I'm really sorry about that, I..."_

_"It's not your fault. I knew it would happen."_

_"why would you say something as absurd as that?"_

_"Because I always knew one day he would realize I was a worthless, plain jane and leave me. I just wasn't enough for him."_

_"Bella!! How could you even THINK that, let alone say it! I love you and I always will love you no matter what!"_

_"Edward?" _

_"Ummm, yes?"_

_'Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?'_

_"Hello?"_

_"Bella? Are you ok? What happened?"_

_"What do you want Edward? After all this time, after all the pain I've went through? Waiting for you to call or, or write and nothing! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!!?!?! Was leaving not enough for you? Do you want to tear me down further?!??!"_

_"Bella, I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant-"_

_"What do you mean you never MEANT to? You left. You hurt me just by doing that. How could you possibly think that wouldn't hurt me?"_

_"I'm sorry. I guess I made a mistake in calling you."_

_"No, your mistake was in leaving me when were, or I, was happy. Well, I guess because I was never enough for you."_

_"Don't ever think that!"_

_"How could I not? You left, right- how could I, how can I not think that? I know you got bored and wanted someone else. It's understandable. I am after, just human."_

_"You don't know anything! You were never just human, you were, are my life Bella."_

_"Why do you keep doing this to me Edward?'_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Giving me these annoying, little cryptic things. You say you love me, you say I'm your life, but then you leave. WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?!! Why do you keep doing this to me? WHY DID YOU CALL?"_

_"Alice,"_

_"Alice? How is she? I miss her so much."_

_"She's fine, missing you actually. She had a vision of you falling, well jumping, off a cliff. THat's why I called."_

_"Oh, no I would never. That must have been when I went cliff diving with a friend."_

_"Well, since your ok, I might as well get going."_

_"Don't you dare. So what, now I'm never going to hear from you again?"_

_"It's, it's not that simple."_

_"You dirty freaking liar! It's only as hard as you want it to be! You just don't want me anymore! Just say it!"_

_"Fine! I don't"_

_"You asshole! Then why do you even care if I die or not?!!? You take you from me, you take Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie and then you pull this crap and pretend like you care! Why do you keep hurting me?"_

_"Goodbye Bella."_

_"Edward DON'T!-"_

_Then Edward hung up._

"I'm going to **MURDER** him!"

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked through clenched teeth. He was feeling all the anger that was raging through me.

"**THAT STUPID FREAKING IDIOT! HE CALLED BELLA AFTER ROSALIE TOLD HIM WHAT I SAW! THAT IGNORANT S.O.B! WHY DOES HE FREAKING KEEP DOING THIS TO HER? HASN"T HE HURT HER ENOUGH?!? HE KEEPS LYING TO HER! AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **And guess what, he told her he didn't love her, **AGAIN! **Why does he keep lying to her Jasper. Why?" I started to cry and Jasper started to send calming waves towar me.

"It's okay Alice. It's okay."

"I need to call Carlislie."

"Ok, here's my phone."

"Thanks.....Carlisle? It's me, Alice. We need to talk."

* * *

CPOV:

I was hunting with Esme when my phone brought me back to my senses. It was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle? It's me, Alice. We need to talk."

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"It's Edward, and Bella."

"Bella? What about Bella? Is she okay?"

"I dunno. I hope so. I had a vision of Edward calling her to check up on her after Rosalie told him about my other vision. So he pretended to be you then told her who he really was, then he told her he didn't love her, **AGAIN!**"

"What is the matter with that boy?" I'm sorry. He's my son, but he really needs to stop with this.

"Alice, I'm in Brazil. I'll be back in a few days, then we'll do something then alright?"

_.....silence....._

"Alice?"

"Okay. Fine, no promises though."

"Alice!"

"Bye Carlisle."

_"Alice? What are you going to do?"_

"Call Edward."

* * *

APOV:

"Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you keep doing this to Bella? Haven't you hurt her enough for a lifetime?"

_Of course not, no you had to go and call her and tell her you didn't love her. You stupid son of a female dog._

"Alice, you do remember that I can hear your thoughts through the phone?"

"Yeah! That's why I thought it you insensitive idiot!"

_Sigh._ "I know. I keep screwing everything up. Alice listen, don't-"

"INTERFERE!?!?! Are you KIDDING!?!?!"

"No, Alice for Bella-_ blah blah blah blah blah blah _

_Why the hell am I listening to him? He doesn't know what's best for Bella. He just keeps screwing everything up. That's it, I'm taking things into my own hands. _

"Bye Edward."

"Alice! Don't you da-"

I hung up. He doesn't know anything, but I do.

* * *

**Thanks soooo much for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie or a Meyer. Oh well. This story is officially dedicated to EdwardLovesBella02 for helping me out of my writer's funk. Thank you so much, hope you all like it.

***************************************

CPOV:

_My phone started ringing again, it was Edward._

"Hello?"

"Carlisle? I need your help."

"What do you need Edward?"

"I need you to stop Alice. Wait, Carlisle? Why are you buying plane tickets to Forks? I though you were going to stay in Brazil for awhile?"

"Alice called and told me whta happened. And Edward, I'm not going to stop her. I agree with Alice."

"Carlisle, how could you? You know what my reasons and feelings are towards this exact situation."

"Edward, are you dense? You also knew our feelings towards Bella, but you still made us leave. Where's the fairness in that? She was like a _daughter_ to me and your mother, but we still left because of you. I'm still trying to figure out why."

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, I never meant it to be that way. I didn't know you took it like that."

"This from the guy who can read thoughts. All the while you've been miserable so have we and SO HAS BELLA!"

"I'm sorry. I tried to do the right thing."

"I know son, it's going to be alri- Hold on, I got another call. Alice?"

"Carlisle," she was crying tearless sobs. "It's Bella, she's been cutting herself,"

"What, where are you?"

"I'm on a plane headed to Forks. Jasper's with me. I had a vision."

"Ok, how bad is she?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that bad, but I'm scared. She had a vision of actually _killing_ herself. It's nothing like the cliff diving incident."

"Ok, Alice. Whoa, I don't know what to do. I'll try to get there soon. Don't confront Bella about it before I get there."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye."

**_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!_**

_Sheesh, what now?_

"Hello?"

"Carlisle? It's me, Edward."

"Edward, do you have any idea what you've done to her?"

"Who?"

"The Queen of England! Who do you think?"

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"She's been cutting herself Edward. Alice had a vision. It's not like the cliff diving one either. She just told me about it. She was crying Edward. Alice was crying; when Jasper was WITH her. If he couldn't calm her down then she must be really upset."

"Wha-"

"Wait- let me finish. Alice saw Bella try to _actually kill _herself. I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I."

"I think we should all go to Forks. Including you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. After what I said, I don't think she'll even want to look in my direction, let alone talk to me."

"It's all we have right now. The clocks ticking Edward. What are you going to do?"

"Fine, I'll go. I just it works out better than I think it will."

"Me too Edward. Me too."

* * *

APOV:

"Jasper, why do people cut themselves?" I was always curious about that. Why do people hurt themselves intentionally? It never made any sense to me. If they're already hurting so much emotionally, why add to it physically?

"Well Alice, sometimes people are so depressed that they think physical pain is easier to cope with. Sometimes that's the case, and sometimes it's not. It depends on the purpose."

"Really? What could be that bad? Besides Bella's situation."

"I honestly don't know. I guess there could be alot of reasons. I just know what they feel, not why."

"Tha-

_Bella, sitting on her bed, crying. She just got back from visiting our house. It's late at night. I could hear Charlie snoring in the other room. She has something shiny in her hand. A closer look shows it's a razor. She holds up her arm and starts to cut her arm. She starts to contemplate the thought of death. Then everything fades to black._

"Alice? Alice?" Jasper was shaking me to try to break me from my trance.

"Alice what's wrong?" By this time I was sobbing dry sobs.

"Bella." Was all I could choke out.

"What about her."

"She- she- she was t-trying to hurt herself."

'' Oh my god. You can't be serious. Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Edward."I nodded.

"I need to call Carlisle."

"Ok?"

"Carlisle, It's Bella, she's been cutting herself,"

"What, where are you?"

"I'm on a plane headed to Forks. Jasper's with me. I had a vision."

"Ok, how bad is she?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that bad, but I'm scared. She had a vision of actually _killing_ herself. It's nothing like the cliff diving incident."

"Ok, Alice. Whoa, I don't know what to do. Did it happen yet?"

"No."

"Ok, good. I'll try to get there soon. Don't confront Bella about it before I get there."

"Okay. I'm scared I won't get there in time to stop her." I confided.

"It'll be ok Alice. Try to get there as soon as they can."

"Alright, bye."

* * *

**Another Chapter!!!! YAY! Hope you like it, not as long as the last, but not that short either.**


End file.
